


Heat

by Gelid_illuminant



Series: Snufkin and Moomintroll [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelid_illuminant/pseuds/Gelid_illuminant
Summary: Snufkin makes an assumption, takes Moomintroll on a trip to the hot spring
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Snufkin and Moomintroll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> As before, this is my own version of the story and characters, pieced together from the different official sources.

Spring had arrived in Moominvalley once again, bringing with it the promise of warmth to come. The birds had returned, the animals were waking up. And so was Moomintroll. He was up early, as he usually was. He opened his bedroom window and took in the first deep breath of fresh air of the year. It was still a little chilly, but it was fragrant with the scent of green and growing things. There was music on the air, a familiar old song. Snufkin. Moomintroll looked down at the old bridge, where Snufkin sat, playing his harmonica. He ran downstairs, exchanging greetings with his parents, and outside, down the path to the bridge. As he approached, Snufkin stood up and waved to him. Moomintroll waved back, and tripped over a rock. He looked up and saw Snufkin standing over him, holding out his hand to help Moomintroll up. He took it and got to his feet.

“Snufkin, good to see you.” He said casually. Snufkin brought Moomintroll’s hand to his smiling lips. “Moomintroll.” He guided Moomintroll into a hug. Moomintroll closed his eyes and nuzzled at Snufkin’s hair. “I missed you, Snufkin.”

“It’s good to be back in Moominvalley, with you.” Snufkin stepped back so they could look at each other properly. Moomintroll took Snufkin’s hands in his. “Come up to Moominhouse and have breakfast with us?” He asked. “Certainly.” Snufkin replied, following Moomintroll up the path. They sat at the dining room table, where Moominmama was serving pancakes. “Good morning, Snufkin. Did you have a pleasant trip?” She smiled warmly and set down a plate for him. “Very pleasant indeed, Moominmama, thank you.”

Snufkin went to set up his tent, while the Moomin family prepared the house for Spring. After lunch, Moomintroll went down to see Snufkin, who was already fishing. “Hey! Boyfriend.” Moomintroll said as he sat close to Snufkin, practically squirming from excitement at using that word. Snufkin chuckled. “Hello to you, my dear boyfriend.” He leaned over and kissed Moomintroll’s cheek, then returned his attention to his fishing. Moomintroll had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing for sheer joy. This was the first Spring since they had gotten together at Midsummer; Moomintroll felt that this would be a brilliant year. He had his family, and his friends, and his Snufkin. He sat quietly while Snufkin fished. It was nice, just sitting together, not needing to speak.

**

Days passed in bliss and peace. Moomintroll got right to work on the jam that Moominmama had made last year, Little My was causing a ruckus as usual, Sniff had some strange scheme going on with hedgehogs and Moominpapa was writing a new story set in a faraway land. Moominmama was happily working in the garden, and Snorkmaiden was helping her brother with a new project. Snufkin was busy being Snufkin. Playing music, fishing, playing chess with Moominpapa and spending time with Moomintroll.

One day, after lunch, Moomintroll and Snufkin sat at the camping spot, telling each other stories and holding hands. Then Snufkin stood up and went to rummage in his backpack “Moomintroll, I was thinking,” he began. “Yes?” Moomintroll prompted, as Snufkin dug his hand deep into the bag. “You and I should take a little trip. Just an overnight thing.” He pulled out a small cloth bag with a drawstring. “Oh, Snufkin, I’d _love_ that!” Moomintroll exclaimed. “Where shall we go?” He asked. Snufkin sat down across from him and pulled his pipe out of the bag. He began some complicated action with it. “You’ll find out.” He lit a match with a satisfying snap and applied it to the pipe. “What should I bring?” Moomintroll asked. “A towel and a bedroll.” Snufkin replied, smoke billowing from his mouth like an especially cute dragon.

After dinner that night, Moomintroll told Moominmama and Moominpapa about the trip. “And Snufkin says the exact location is a surprise! I’m so excited! My first solo outing with him!” He said, his joy evident in his voice. Moominpapa laughed and Moominmama looked slightly concerned. “Truly an adventure, my son!” Said Moominpapa. “Make sure you are prepared for anything.” He continued, picking up his coffee cup to take a sip. Moominmama rolled her eyes and Moomintroll felt confused. He shrugged, then went to clean his teeth. As he gazed into the bathroom mirror, he wondered what he’d do with Snufkin on their camping trip. Probably they would meet a clan of faerie people, or gnomes. Maybe they would fight a monster or rescue a village from the machinations of an evil wizard.

**

Moomintroll had packed a towel and a bedroll like Snufkin had told him to, along with a pocketknife, some food and water, a pillow, an extra pillow just in case, a scarf, a couple of books, a portable radio and an instant camera. It was mid-afternoon when he went to meet Snufkin at the bridge. Snufkin had all his gear with him, including his tent. They exchanged an affectionate nuzzle, then started walking. They went into the forest, going deeper and deeper. A few hours into the trip, Moomintroll was getting tired and they stopped for a rest. He made a flower coronet and put it around the brim of Snufkin’s hat. Snufkin tried to make one for Moomintroll but it was a little messy. They continued on their way. “Where are we going, Snufkin? We’ve come so far already.”

“It’s a secret.”

The sun was setting when Snufkin finally brought them to a halt. They were in a little clearing by a stream. “We’ll set up the tent here. I’m going to go gather some firewood.” He put the rolled up tent on the ground and went off, taking the rest of his gear with him. Moomintroll set up the tent, humming cheerfully. He had just finished, and the stars were bright when Snufkin returned with with arms full of sticks and logs. He dropped it on the ground unceremoniously, unhooked his backpack from his arms and set that down a little more carefully. “Come with me, I want to show you something.” He took Moomintroll’s hand and lead him through the trees and across the stream. Moomintroll could see a dim orange light up ahead. Were there more campers?

It was a large tree stump with a flat surface. It had been laid out for a candlelit dinner. “Oh, Snufkin, this is wonderful!” Moomintroll exclaimed. Snufkin lead him to his seat – a mossy rock, then took his own seat. They shared a meal of nut roast with wild mushroom gravy. It was delicious. After the meal, they talked for awhile. Then Snufkin got up and took Moomintroll’s hand. “Follow me.” He said, smiling. “There’s more?” Moomintroll asked. “There’s more.” Snufkin answered, and lead him back through the darkness.

They emerged from the trees into a little hollow full of warm light. Moomintroll gasped. Before him lay a pool of steaming water. The hot spring that Snufkin had found a number of years before. Tea-lights floated on the surface, giving off a soft radiance, along with bundles of dried herbs and flowers. “Snufkin…” This was the most romantic gesture Snufkin had ever offered him. Snufkin smiled shyly. “Would you like to take a bath with me?” He asked timidly. Moomintroll kissed him on the cheek. “I’d love to.” He climbed down into the water. It was the perfect temperature, and smelled incredible. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed his muscles. There was the sound of rustling cloth, and then Snufkin slid in beside him, wearing only a pair of linen shorts. They held hands and gazed up at the stars.

“Moomintroll…” Snufkin kissed Moomintroll’s hand, his eyes closed as though in bliss. Moomintroll gazed at him adoringly. Snufkin. His boyfriend. He’d loved him for so long. Finally, they were together. His heart ached so pleasantly when Snufkin looked at him, and drew closer. He kissed the end of Moomintroll’s nose. “I love you, Moomintroll.”

“I love you, Snufkin.” Moomintroll kissed Snufkin’s cheek. Snufkin pushed him gently against the stone edge of the pool, nuzzling into his shoulder. Moomintroll felt like he would cry because it was just too perfect. He felt Snufkin’s lips against his neck and shivered, burying his fingers in his hair. Snufkin kissed down Moomintroll’s neck, nuzzled his shoulder, splayed his hands across his back. He made small sounds of pleasure. They sounded…different from usual. More intense. Moomintroll gently pushed him away. Snufkin looked up at him, his face red, eyes half-closed as though he’d just woken up. “Mm?”

“Um, what are you doing?” Moomintroll asked. Snufkin gave a soft chuckle. “Showing you how much I love you.” He cupped Moomintroll’s cheek with his hand and kissed his muzzle, humming deeply. Moomintroll took Snufkin’s wrists and held his hands away from himself. “Snufkin, this is…a bit much for me.” He said. Snufkin’s face fell. “You…don’t like it? You don’t find me attractive?”

“What? Of course I find you attractive! I just…don’t. Like…this.” Moomintroll looked away from Snufkin’s confused expression. “I’m sorry, Snufkin, I just…I just don’t want that sort of thing. It’s not that I don’t love you, it’s just that I don’t…I’m not like…I’m…” He let go of his wrists and hid his face in his hands.

Moomintroll could feel his heart about to break. “I’m sorry, there’s something wrong with me…is this…do you _need_ this? I can’t…I can’t give you what you need, Snufkin…” Moomintroll gasped out. Snufkin pulled away, and Moomintroll felt the water slosh as he climbed out of the pool. That was it, then. At least they’d had some short time together. Moomintroll climbed out and followed Snufkin back to the campsite. This would be an uncomfortable night…

Snufkin had his worn out old towel around his shoulders as he built a fire. He dropped his tinderbox and kindling spilled out over the ground. Moomintroll retrieved his own soft, fluffy towel and patted himself dry, trying not to look at Snufkin. He finally got the fire going and sat down on a rock beside it, huffing. Moomintroll wrapped his towel around his waist and sat across from him on a mossy log.

“I…” Snufkin began weakly. “I think there’s something wrong with me, too.” He managed. Moomintroll pricked his ears up. “What do you mean?” He asked. Snufkin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want it either, Moomintroll. I thought I would, with you, but it isn’t happening…” He leaned heavily on his knees. “We’re meant to want it…meant to enjoy it. What does it say about our relationship that we don’t want to do it?” His voice was hoarse. Moomintroll hesitated for a long time. “Maybe…it doesn’t say anything about our relationship. Maybe…maybe it’s okay. Who says we _need_ to do it?” Moomintroll said. Snufkin looked up at him. “You’re right. People put so many expectations on things like this. But that stuff isn’t real. It’s just fuss and misery. Let’s make our relationship about _us_ , not about what everyone else wants.” He stood up, rubbed his towel over his hair and threw it over a branch to dry.

Snufkin got dressed – except for his boots and hat – and went into the tent. Moomintroll crawled in after him. They each settled into their own bedrolls, got comfy, and talked for awhile. Then they kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

**

The morning light was faint, filtered through the canopy and the canvas of the tent. Moomintroll woke to find Snufkin already outside. He was peacefully puffing on his pipe and looking at the trees. Moomintroll got breakfast started. They ate quietly, packed up the campsite and headed for home. “We should do this again some time. Only more sensibly.” Snufkin laughed. Moomintroll smiled at him. “I think that I’d like that. But maybe next trip, we should just go for a hike.” They both laughed. Snufkin played the song he had made up about long Summer days spent with the two of them together. They stopped for lunch, ate well, and carried on. Moomintroll watched Snufkin walking, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack, his boots stepping round bugs. He loved him so much.

Moominhouse looked so inviting, a tower of solace. Moomintroll gave Snufkin a hug, then went into Moominhouse alone. Moominpapa greeted him with a pat on the back, and Moominmama with a smile. “Did you have a good time, son?” Moominpapa asked. “I had the best time.” Moomintroll replied. “What did you get up to?” Asked Moominmama. Moomintroll thought for a moment, then answered, “It’s more what we _didn’t_ do that made it special.” He went to unpack his things.


End file.
